


Thoughts to Think

by Elegant_Geek



Category: Side Show - Krieger/Russell
Genre: Gen, Hilton Sisters, Side Show, Sideshow - Freeform, daisy hilton, sir, violet hilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elegant_Geek/pseuds/Elegant_Geek
Summary: It is late and I am struggling to sleep...
Kudos: 1





	Thoughts to Think

Thoughts to Think 

Alone in the darkness  
I put down my drink.   
I am feeling quite sleepy   
With few thoughts to think. 

I cannot stand the folks   
Who get under my skin  
Like the self righteous ones   
Who declare me a sin. 

And to hell with the people who  
Snicker and sneer   
With their judgmental glances  
Suggesting I’m queer.

Oh, enough with these visions!  
They cause me to weep  
I am sick of the thoughts   
That prevent me from sleep. 

For I urgently need  
To move on from the past   
With relief that my worst days   
Are over at last.


End file.
